ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Majik
lllyana is Colossus's sister and mutant known as Majik. Powers and Abilities Powers Stepping Discs: ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed her to teleport from one location to another, which are part of a dimension known as Limbo in the Marvel Universe. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her on Earth. Unlike most other teleporters in the Marvel Universe, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. Sorcery: Magik is the sorceress supreme of her limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful, and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik can probably cast any magic spell that Belasco could, having had access to his store of sorcerous knowledge. Her sorcery was a unique mix of black magic that she learned from Belasco and white magic she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion she was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress while in Limbo despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. On Earth she is limited to these powers: * Astral Projection * Mystical Sense: ability to detect mystical presences. * Simple Spells * Summon Soulsword Limbo Control: Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. * Mystical Armor: The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Psionic Shields: she has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. Abilities Highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belesco Chthon as well as white magic of Earth granted by the patron of Storms lineage Oshtar. Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her Soul Sword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men